Connection
by ReflectiveSoul
Summary: Atobe notices the potential in Kabaji. Seeing as how he doesn't interact with his stagnant personality, Atobe decides to find him the perfect doubles partner.


There has always been a connection between everyone, whether it is noticeable or not even remotely subtle. The Prince of Tennis has many characters that connect to each other in some fashion or another. For this particular reason, that is the reason why Kabaji's personality drew me. Even though it may not appear that he even has a personality, his presence conveys a sense of humility and reflection. But under that faceless mask, a connection needs to be made…

I know this fanfic may be somewhat off kilter to what I normally write (in terms of fan fiction type), but I want to explore Kabaji's personality a little bit more. And even if this may appear serious, there is always room for humor from the lovable cast of Prince of Tennis.

Prince of Tennis (c) Shonen Jump, Takeshi Konomi

Storyline © ReflectiveSoul

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HYOTEI TENNIS GROUNDS

"Everyone! Begin laps now!"

Everyone groaned loudly as their coach drilled them. Normally Atobe would instruct the course of the practice, but Coach Sakaki decided to step in for the day. In any case, the team was better relieved that their coach took over than their captain. For strange reasons unknown to them, Atobe always had them run laps. Sure it was building their endurance, but running became even more prevalent than actual practice. Whatever the outcome, complaining would only produce more running time.

Atobe didn't seem to mind much of whatever the coach instructed. He would always hold the knowledge that it would improve his already perfect figure.

_Alas… how can you improve on perfection?_ Atobe thought.

The others made their way around the courts as Atobe came back to reality. Most of the team was ahead of him with Gakuto leading the pack. However, Atobe knew that a good leader should always let the weaker members get their share of pride. As time went on, one of the first things he noticed was Jirou's narcoleptic tendencies. The poor guy was falling asleep faster than his legs were running. He had mentioned earlier to the team of his hard time with last night's homework, but the other's didn't seem to notice much.

_As always, Jirou._ Atobe thought.

Jirou slowly started to lag behind from the rest of the team as sleep settled in. Atobe noticed how he slowly grew farther from the team and closer to his position. Of course, he could always count on Kabaji to be right there.

"Kabaji…?"

"Usu." Kabaji had remained behind Atobe during their running exercise. As if expecting Atobe's command, Kabaji slowly waited for Jirou to slip into his range. The sleep from Jirou's eyes became all too predictable as he nearly tripped from fumbling with his own legs. But right on time, Kabaji grabs the back of Jirou's shirt as he was about to fall.

"Good, Kabaji."

"Usu."

The rest of the time, Kabaji carried Jirou with his arm as they finished their laps. Before Coach Sakaki took notice of the slacking Jirou, Kabaji shook him to awaken his sleeping teammate.

"Good. Now for today, there will be a mixed practice. Gakuto, you will play against Shishido. Hiyoshi will play against Jirou. Now there will be a doubles match as well. Atobe will play with Yuushi against Kabaji and Choutarou. Alternate as each match concludes. Now everyone, go."

The players readied themselves as Coach Sakaki left them to their practice. Many of the players wondered about the composition of these matches. It was strange to be fitted into these match ups.

"I suppose the coach is trying to get us acquainted to different styles of play."

"That may be the case Yuushi, but what good does it do if we can't practice on our strengths."

"We will need to strengthen our weaknesses if we will want to be the best Ohtori."

"I guess you're right."

The players went into their respective courts as their matches began. The set up with Atobe facing Kabaji was an interesting one indeed. The only thing Atobe needed more was a bolster to his narcissism by Kabaji's mimicry style of play. Yuushi paid no heed to the towering giant on the other side of the court. Any copies of his style of play with be countered. Ohtori on the other hand was getting somewhat nervous playing his superiors, especially without Shishido. However, Kabaji was with him and that would surely prove to be a suitable match with both their power behind them. Now with Atobe serving first, the tension starts to build.

"Be ready for beauty," Atobe called out as he performed his serve. With the bending of his back, Atobe unleashed his most prized serves.

_THOCK!… WOOSSSHHHH!_

Ohtori just stood there as the serve grazed the floor of the court and struck the fence behind him. Never had he been on the receiving end of that serve, but it was amazing for Atobe to use it on his first serve.

"Tannháuser Serve," Ohtori stared in fear. "I have to be more careful."

_You always have to start things with a bang, don't you Atobe?_ Yuushi thought with a smirk.

"Ohtori. Are you blinded by my brilliance or are you just staring?"

Ohtori snapped back into reality as he turned around to find the others already in the next point's position.

"Oh! I'm sorry Atobe senpai."

Ohtori quickly hurried to the net as Atobe prepared for his next serve. Bouncing the ball to get the feel of it again, Atobe looked across the court to his opponent. As he always was, Kabaji stood there solid as a rock and waiting for his next serve. Atobe thought briefly about this situation. Never in his career had he played against Kabaji. Not even in practice. This would be an interesting match that should be readily noted. He always recognized Kabaji's exceptional skill at adopting an opponent's style of play. But he had never thought about facing himself before. However like all styles, there will be weaknesses and Kabaji's is no different.

_I wonder how you will receive me… Kabaji._

With that thought, Atobe unleashed a hard serve to Kabaji's backhand. The serve was fast, but Kabaji managed a strong, deep backhand right back into Atobe's side of the court. Unfortunately, the serve pushed him off the court and Atobe quickly took advantage of the timing. He quickly maneuvered to strike the ball with a ground stroke down the middle. Kabaji reacted quickly and caught the ball with a volley. Atobe raced towards the net and hit a backhand volley of his own with a sharp angle. Kabaji was still recovering from the volley as Atobe's shot rushed past him.

"Rise, Kabaji."

Kabaji stared moments after the ball hit the fence. He slowly stood to his feet and went to the next point's position.

"Usu."

All the while, Yuushi watched as the pair took their places. Never had he seen Atobe this fierce early on in a match. Their must be something Atobe was planning. The captain always did work in mysterious ways and was sometimes quite unpredictable. Yet this reaction towards Kabaji was unprecedented.

_Seems Atobe is up to something. _Yuushi carefully observed.

Back again to Ohtori, Atobe shot another powerful serve to the backhand. Ohtori expected such a play and countered with a slice that headed towards the middle. However, Yuushi quickly countered using a volley. Ohtori gasped as Yuushi smirked with this unexpected return. But before hitting the ground, Kabaji intercepted with a volley that shot the ball into the air. Taking this opportunity, Atobe raced to the net and performed his Rondo towards Destruction on Kabaji. Before the imminent attack, Kabaji quickly angled his racket. Once the ball hit, Kabaji was forced to drop his racket. But the angle in which the ball hit the racket created a new trajectory and shot past in between Atobe's legs as he was expecting to complete his technique.

As Atobe landed, he was surprised of Kabaji's resourcefulness. He hadn't expected for Kabaji to adjust that quickly to his style. Seeing the unmasked potential, Atobe wanted to find out more about Kabaji's hidden talents.

"Good, Kabaji. Ore-sama is pleased."

"Usu."

_Amazing._ Yuushi thought._ Kabaji has managed to prevent Atobe from finishing his Rondo. I see what he is trying to do now. He's testing Kabaji. _

As the players went into their positions, Ohtori complimented Kabaji on his remarkable move.

"That was great Kabaji. I've never seen such a maneuver before."

"… Usu."

The teams went back into their positions and readied for the next point. Atobe noticed a very slight change in Kabaji's demeanor. When he looked towards Ohtori, he noticed a resemblance. Kabaji was in the exact stance as that of Ohtori. Atobe pondered at what possible strategy Kabaji could do. Finding this an interesting turn of events, Atobe readied himself.

_THOCK!… WHOOOSSSHHH!_

Atobe's unchallenged serve zoomed right by Kabaji's feet as it hit the fence. Yuushi acknowledged the ferocity in that last shot. Atobe was raising the bar for the match and trying to uncover more of Kabaji's capabilities. Kabaji stood there and remained motionless for several moments. He turned towards the fence and then walked toward his net position. Ohtori was baffled by how unphased Kabaji was to Atobe's best serve. From then on, Ohtroi was determined to remain focused. Atobe simply smiled as he prepared for his next serve. There was no telling what would happen in this odd match.

Atobe tossed the ball into the air and hit a hard power shot right towards the center of Ohtori. Ohtori was completely off guard as the shot approached, threatening to strike his body. All he could do was to try and block the shot.

_BSSHHH!_

The ball struck with a lot of force and almost caused Ohtori to stumble. Fortunately, the ball was deflected as a deep lob. Expecting the outcome, Atobe stunned everyone as he performed a Tannháuser Serve off the lob. Kabaji quickly read Atobe's move as he dashed to Ohtori's side of the field. Unfortunately, Atobe had expected Kabaji to protect Ohtori's side while he was recovering and aimed the shot on Kabaji's side. Kabaji and Ohtori watched as the ball zipped by in a graceful arc. Both were stunned as that ball ended the game.

"Let the heavens cryfor their perfect creation."

The site was truly spectacular. All players were speechless as Atobe walked onto the other side of the court, ready to take his next position. He approached Kabaji and deftly spoke a smiling whisper.

"Surprise me… Kabaji."

"…… usu."


End file.
